ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 09
This is '''Chapter 09 '''from the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Synopsis Tamaki and Haruhi are still in the middle of their feud, with no sign of patching things up. After a few incidents, where Haruhi does a bit of mocking towards Tamaki, Tamaki finally gives up and leaves. After he is gone, Haruhi reveals to the rest of the Host Club that she is actually concerned about Tamaki and feels bad about her reckless behavior, all the while stuffing herself with crab. Honey explains to her that her actions worried them, shocking Haruhi, who hadn't understood that before. After she reconciles with the Host Club (minus Tamaki and Kyoya, who are off somwhere), Haruhi starts getting a stomache ache and rushes to a nearby bathroom. After she gets out, she realizes she has no idea where she is. Upon seeing a "stranger", Haruhi is about to leave when she realizes it is Kyoya without his glasses on and his shirt off. After discussing compensation payments, Kyoya pushes Haruhi onto his bed, telling her she can pay with her body. However, Haruhi realizes Kyoya is trying to teach her a lesson about other people's feelings, and the two reconcile, being interrupted by Tamaki at the very end, who starts believing the two were up to some funny business. Nevertheless, as Kyoya leaves and Tamaki is about to go too, Haruhi suddenly grabs at Tamaki, who asks her what's wrong. He soon realizes she has a fear of thunder and the two patch things up over Tamaki comforting Haruhi. Later, the Host Club stumbles in on Tamaki plugging Haruhi's ears and they look at him suspiciously, viewing him as a pervert. Chapter Summary The weather has changed, it’s dark and gloomy. The hosts are in Nekozawa's vacation house, playing board games since they have nothing to do and the electric lights are inoperative. Tamaki is still in his "depressed" mode, moping around. The twins tell him that if he brought a white dress for Haruhi to wear while they take a walk, he should just talk to her about it. Nekozawa hears them and tells Tamaki that he seems to like white dresses, which freaks Tamaki out. Tamaki complains about Nekozawa's vacation home, calling it a haunted mansion. Kyoya replies that he just feels that way because it's free. Tamaki continues to complain, then goes back to moping around while the twins call him idiot. Nekozawa tells Tamaki that using only candlelight is good and that he will have a splendid night, which makes Tamaki freak yet again. Haruhi enters the room wearing a dress, saying that the main electrical breaker was thrown and since she was in the basement, she turned it back on. Hikaru comments about Haruhi's clothes and Haruhi says her dad re-packed her bags. Honey calls Haruhi cute, Kyoya asks if Haruhi’s okay and the twins give her a neck massage to relax her. This pushes Tamaki to attempt talking to Haruhi; but as he gets near, he gets a nosebleed. The twins call him a “perverted maniac” because he got nosebleed just seeing Haruhi, and Kyoya says it’s a perfect example of a mistaken first aid. At dinner, they order ootoro just for Haruhi. Kaoru asks Kyoya about Nekozawa's location to which Kyoya replies that when the electric lights were restored, he received a shock that almost rivaled getting hit by lightning and so, he’s resting. When everyone is present, Haruhi sits next to Honey and Tamaki sits next to them. Haruhi is enjoying her food when, unexpectedly, she picks up a piece and tries to hand it to Tamaki. Tamaki tries to get it, but Haruhi keeps moving her hand causing Kaoru to say that Haruhi has an immature side to her. Kyoya adds that when commoners become obsessed, it can be frightening. Tamaki finally asks Haruhi if she's the twins or something and she wonders aloud why he's speaking to her when he said he wouldn't. Tamaki gets angry, seeing that Haruhi has no intention of apologizing. He asks to be shown to his guest room but because he's afraid of the dark corridors, he asks Kyoya to go with him. The twins, Honey and Mori are left with Haruhi in the dining room. The twins warn Haruhi that she's eating too much and she pauses, admitting that maybe she should learn martial arts. Hikaru says even he and Kaoru think Haruhi should apologize for her reckless behavior. Haruhi defends herself, saying that she didn't mean to harm the intruders. Honey corrects her misperception by saying, “That’s not it, Haruhi.” He explains that Haruhi should apologize because everyone was worried about her safety. This shocks Haruhi who says, “Everyone was worried?” which disappoints them because she still doesn't understand the danger in which she placed herself with the wayward thugs. She finally says, “Sorry,” and the hosts forgive her because she’s cute. Haruhi’s stomach begins to hurt and they find a bathroom for her. In the corridor, they run into a blond man with blue eyes who asks them what's happening. The Hosts ask the man who he is, saying that he looks like a foreigner. The servants give the man additional attire and upon seeing him dressed in it, the Hosts realize that it's Nekozawa. After Haruhi gets sick and washes up in the bathroom, she emerges not knowing exactly where she is. She sees a man who is shirtless and without glasses, and fails to recognize him. She apologizes and is about to leave when Kyoya reveals his identity. He asks if she finally apologized to Tamaki and Haruhi says no, but that she’s sorry for making everyone worry. Kyoya says he didn’t worry that much, but that he did have to haul the twins off of the intruders and had to send every guest a bouquet of flowers. Haruhi says it must be exhausting and asks him if the cost of the flowers is being added to her debt. Suddenly, he pushes Haruhi against the wall, turns off the lights and tells her that she can pay him back with her body. He then informs her that because he's male and she's female, he can force himself on her whenever he chooses and she won't be able to fight him off. He pushes her onto the bed, saying she's an easy target but Haruhi stays calm and tells him that she knows he won't harm her because there's nothing to be gained by doing so. Haruhi’s insight makes Kyoya laugh a bit as he resets his glasses on his face, complimenting her shrewd answer. He adds that she's an interesting girl and asks her if she now understands what everyone was worried about. Haruhi finally does and says that Kyoya is surprisingly kind. This confuses Kyoya, who asks her what she means. Haruhi responds that she knows that Kyoya was only "playing the villain" to prove Tamaki's point. Tamaki enters Kyoya’s room at that moment asking for lotion. He sees Kyoya and Haruhi on the bed and is furious. He's about to attack Kyoya when the brunet shoves the lotion in Tamaki’s face, then leaves the room. As he heads down the corridor, he muses about Haruhi’s response. Back in the guest room, Tamaki asks Haruhi what she was doing with Kyoya as the beginnings of a thunderstorm are heard. When Haruhi says, "Nothing," Tamaki argues that there must be something. She demands that he stop thinking negative thoughts and Tamaki surrenders, saying she must be tired and should rest. As he opens the door to leave, Haruhi grabs his shirt. Tamaki turns and asks, "What?" Haruhi says it's nothing again, but then another thunderous boom is heard, causing the girl to hide in the room's wardrobe saying she has important business there. Tamaki says no one in the world would have important business there, then asks if she’s afraid of thunder. Tamaki tries to open the wardrobe's doors, telling Haruhi to come out. Haruhi says it’s okay because she’s always dealt with thunder this way. Tamaki then realizes that Haruhi has always dealt with her problems on her own, which is why she didn't call out for help earlier that day. Tamaki continues to try to get Haruhi out of the closet and finally tells her that being in a closet with a metal lining might result in being hit by lightning. Haruhi immediately emerges, hugging Tamaki who chuckles a little, saying that she's safe. He adds that he now understands why didn’t she call for help and that from that day on, he'll not take his eyes off of her to better prevent her from doing anything reckless again. As Tamaki continues to comfort Haruhi, the worried Hosts enter the room, only to find Tamaki giving earplugs to Haruhi who is also blindfolded. The twins call Tamaki a pervert and continue to do so the next day, nicknaming him the “S&M King.” Tamaki says to blab all they want because, inside, he knows he'll protect Haruhi’s secret. Haruhi gives Tamaki a suspicious look and asks where he got the blindfold he gave her. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters